The Times Between Darkness and Light
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. PG rating for mild language and the general harsh reality of life in general. This story is my epiction of what happened to Kaiba between the time he got out of a coma to the time Pegasus started to take over. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

narr: I don't own Yugioh....I merely worship it.

I have put down a mid-size story to explain in my own words what might have happened to Kaiba between the time from when he snapped out of his coma, to the time he Pegasus began to take over. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1.

As Kaiba sat in the darkness of the Shadow Realm....or was it his own soul that the darkness reflected? He had been piecing up the remains of his heart, but it was a slow process. Part of him didn't really want to finish, feeling he deserved his fate here. His only motivation was his brother that continued to call for him....continued to be there for him, even after all he had done to him.

He could concentrate on Mokuba....and when he did, he could occasionally feel or dimly see a glimpse of reality he was missing. When he did....part of him hoped to see his brother, while the other part hoped his brother had wizened up and abandoned him. Yet, at all times he had done that, Mokuba was there, close by....still waiting for him. And so, Kaiba forced himself to pick up another piece.

Somewhere along the line in his depressing shell, another voice called to him within the shadows. It was Yugi, no....the 'other' Yugi, the one that sent him here. _'Where are you Kaiba? Don't tell me you are still struggling with yourself to return from the shadows. I had thought you were stronger than that, and would have returned by now. Is this really all that's left of you? Perhaps you were nothing but all talk, after all....'_

"Where are you??" Kaiba bellowed out at the voice, in anger and frustration. "Face me!!"

'_No, Kaiba....you have to face me. Can you do that? Can you face my challenge?'_

"I can face anything you throw at me!!" Kaiba shot back. But the voices were now gone, once again left alone within the shadows and the guilt of himself, looking upon the odd shiny pieces that were supposedly his heart.

Yet, with a new-found determination, Kaiba had gotten his second wind and began to put them together with suddenly much greater speed. Strange how easily they were fitting into place now....pieces that seemed so difficult before. Before Kaiba realized what he had blindly done without a second thought....he had succeeded in doing what he was beginning to believe might be the impossible.

Now he looked down at the completed form of himself, and wondered if it was something he really wanted to do, after all. But he didn't have time to dwell on it, or try and re-break it again to prevent his leaving. That very instant, it blasted at him a light so bright it blinded him. When the light finally faded, it was not completely dark anymore. It was still dark, but not as bad. He could feel things around him.

Kaiba opened his eyes for the first time in probably 2 weeks. He could see the moonlight from the window shining in. He was in his own bed, in his room, and....something was with him.

He turned to see his own brother in bed with him, sleeping. Kaiba blinked, looking over at his brother, feeling such pain just looking at him. Why did Mokuba bother to even stay with him after his failure? Yet, here he was....never giving up on Kaiba, when Kaiba had already given up on himself.

He lifted up his left hand to hold his brother for the first time in....he couldn't remember how long. He hadn't done it even during the time before he lost to Yugi, not since....before Gozaburo. But something prevented him from doing so....a new pain. He didn't like this pain, it was physical....reminding him he was still alive. Kaiba turned to face the left side of him to realize he had a needle stuck to his hand. It looked like the doctors had been force-feeding him fluids and nutrients to keep him alive. He wasn't wearing his clothes, either....it was hospital garb. And his nearby clothing drawer had a bedpan and other things for sick people. Maybe it was better off to wake up, to atleast be able to regain his dignity again.

Kaiba violently ripped off the thing stuck in his hand, as well as the devices used to check his heart beat and blood pressure. Grabbing a fresh bandage from a nearby metal medical table someone rested next to his bed, he patched his hand up to keep from bleeding, and settled comfortably back into his bed. He then rolled over and held his brother close, finally getting back to sleep.

spec. note: In later chapters, I will be mentioning bits of the Yugioh move from Japan. I was wondering if there was anyone out there that could email to me, and let me know what that magic card was in the movie that was used to chain his three Blue Eyes together. (wasn't it called Devil's something?) I'd also like to know its affects, since it didn't really seem to do anything, but torture his dragons. Please let me know....I need this info to finish the chapter on it. Thanks....please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 2.

Mokuba woke up early that morning, having for once good dreams of his brother. He was smiling and holding his brother again, like he used to back before they were adopted. Strangely enough, when he woke he found his bigger brother wrapped around him. 'How did that happen?' He thought, wondering if he accidentally moved him. Mokuba pushed his brother, so Kaiba was laying on his back once again. 2 weeks ago, that would have taken some effort, but his brother had lost a lot of weight in the time he had been in a coma. It was worrying Mokuba just to look at him now. He was getting the nutrients he needed, but it wasn't anything like the solid foods that people really should eat.

"Seto...." He whispered sadly. "I will always wait for you. I'll never give up on you, I promise...." It was then that he noticed all the machines were unplugged from him. 'Huh? Did the nurse come in and do that?' Mokuba then looked sourly down at Seto, immediately assuming they must have used another substitute nurse that didn't know what she was doing. He would have to yell at the hospital again, but they didn't look at him as fearfully or take him as seriously as they did when his brother talked to them, or anyone for that matter. Speaking of which, it was time for Mokuba to try and get back to work again....keep Kaiba Corp alive for his brother, until he returned.

Mokuba checked the clock to see why the alarm didn't wake him yet, and noticed how early it was. "4:30?" Mokuba questioned himself quietly. 'But the nurse isn't supposed to come in that early....' Panic then began to well up in him, now. What if someone came in to try and sabotage his brother, and tried to kill him?

Mokuba immediately started to check his brother's pulse and make sure he was breathing, and instantly Mokuba's breathing hitched....for his brother had his eyes opened, and was staring up at him. Kaiba asked in a raspy voice, since he hadn't used it in two weeks, "What are you doing?" Sounding almost bemused, despite the circumstances.

"Seto!" Mokuba gasped, and lunged on his brother in hug, nearly killing the weakened Kaiba. "I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!"

Kaiba hesitantly accepted his hug, as if weighing if that was the right or wrong thing to do. "Yeah....I'm here." Kaiba answered quietly, now sounding a lot more darker than he sounded a moment ago.

Mokuba tensed up right after Kaiba's reply, as if sensing his own brother's stress. He immediately seemed to understand how his brother felt, despite everything. "Seto....I'll always be here for you, no matter what. We'll always be brothers...." Mokuba continued to hold him then, and held his breath....as if waiting to see how Seto would now react. Despite sensing how his brother seemed act a moment ago, he was still unsure how his brother would react to him, now. Once Seto totally woke and realized what he was saying, doing....what would he do, then? Would he be nice? Would he go back to being mean like he was taught to be? He just wasn't sure how his brother would react after everything was said and done. But no matter how his brother felt, Mokuba knew that he would still be here for him, no matter what.

Kaiba began to tremble slightly after Mokuba had replied to his unspoken question, being reminded that Mokuba would be here for him, even though he felt he didn't deserve it. He was still trying to understand why Mokuba would forgive him. Why he would lie in bed with the very person who tried to kill him, who tried to forever sever the ties that bound them? It was even Kaiba's plan to break apart that bond, but Mokuba had not allowed it, and didn't allow it still. Infact, even now those ties were still strong enough that Kaiba could also sense the tension in Mokuba, and knew his brother's uncertainty.

"Are you sure about that, little brother?" He muttered quietly in his ear. "You don't seem that certain. Is that fear I'm sensing? Fear that I'll try and kill you again?"

Mokuba immediately pulled away and looked down at him in anger. "That's not true! I know you would never do that to me! It's not your fault, Seto....and you know it!"

How much did Mokuba know? Those words stung hard to Kaiba, as he feared the worst. He tried so hard to keep Mokuba from knowing the terrible things about what Gozaburo had done. Maybe he failed there, too. But then, Mokuba didn't actually come out and say who's fault it was. Maybe he was blaming Yugi. Kaiba decided it was easier to assume that, and not ask....he really didn't want to know, and denial was so much easier, right now.

Infact....denial seemed to be an easier answer for a lot of things. Why bring up the past and re-open old wounds? Didn't his brother deserve more than that, after everything that happened? Yes....Kaiba decided that denial was really the best way to go. That way he could stop looking back on the past, and look ahead towards the future.

"No....it's not Yugi's fault." Kaiba said, as if he knew that was who Mokuba was blaming.

Mokuba only blinked for a moment, wondering where Yugi came from, but realized quickly. Another game had just started with his brother, and once again Mokuba did not hesitate to play along, as he continued to listen and better understand the new rules.

"....it's my fault." Kaiba continued, as he gently pushed his brother back, so he could finally sit up in his bed, with some mild effort. "It's my technology that did that to you, just as it was my technology that put me into this coma."

'His technology? But it was Yugi that cast him into the shadow realm.' Mokuba thought, wondering why Kaiba was denying that, as well. It was one thing to try and deny anything about Gozaburo's cruelty, but why was he pretending that Yugi didn't use magic to shatter his heart? Was that also too difficult to want to remember?

"But things are going to change around here." Kaiba said, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. "This was now supposed to be a gaming company, offering fun for children. Somehow, that purpose got twisted along the way. I'm going to make it right this time, Mokuba....even if it kills me."


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 3.

"Seto...." Mokuba said, worried about the harsh promise Kaiba was giving, never liking the idea of his brother putting his life on the line to any plan he made. But then for Seto, it always was everything or nothing, placing himself in danger the first chance he got.

"Get back, Mokuba. Why don't you have the maids get breakfast started? I have to get ready. I have a lot to catch up on, and already too much to do." Kaiba said.

"Okay." Mokuba said. "But Seto, could you....promise me one thing?" He asked, worried about his brother's last promise.

"And what's that?" Kaiba turned, glaring at him with the same cold emotionless expression. Obviously some things didn't change in his brother, despite what happened to him. But Mokuba had now learned that atleast the controlling darkness in him seemed to be gone.

"Promise you wont do anything to punish yourself...." Mokuba said.

They stared each other down a long time from that comment. Mokuba wasn't sure if his brother was going to snap at him for making such an accusing comment, and honestly wouldn't blame him if he did. But he just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself. As far as Mokuba was concerned, Seto had been through enough already. Yugi had done his own punishment....Kaiba didn't need to add to that.

Finally, Kaiba turned away, answering, "I promise." Perhaps Kaiba had considered doing so, after all. But he couldn't back down from Mokuba's plea. He felt the least he could do was offer some kind of peace offering to ease his brother's mind, even if he regretted saying those words.

Mokuba smiled, and was about to hug him again, when the doors suddenly burst open with doctors and nurses charging in. They all stopped in their tracks, shocked to see the patient who they thought had died, was sitting up and looking at them. No....glaring at them. Since the heart beat monitor had been disconnected, the reading showed it flat-lined. And when the nurse just came in and saw that, she called emergency about it.

"Well?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba was happy to see the hospital once again looking very nervous and very scared, now that his brother was back. They were becoming less and less concerned about Mokuba's presence, despite his attempted threats. Kaiba was always much better at threatening people. Just a glare could make a person tremble. And obviously that part of him had not lost it's touch, either. Was that good....or bad?

"Uh....M-Mr. Kaiba, sir. We saw the indicator flat-lined, and we feared...." The doctor stammered.

"I had that thing disconnected some time last night. It took you morons that long to figure it out?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"P-please sir, we...." The man fumbled, as the others were already beginning to back away.

"Get out!" Kaiba snapped, and in an instant they all scurried away, like common rats.

"I guess some things don't change...." Mokuba said, smiling up to his brother.

"Obviously...." Kaiba answered coldly. Without turning his head, he added, "Go get breakfast started."

"Yes, big brother!" Mokuba answered, as he jumped out of bed and cheerfully bounded out of the room. Kaiba couldn't help but watch his brother leave. It was the happiest he had seen his brother in a long time. Maybe....it was all worth it to come back, after all.

------------------------------

Kaiba had torn the hospital clothes off of him, taken his shower, wiped himself down, and gotten into his bathrobe. He then left the bathroom to the closet to get some clothes. Yet everything he had reminded him of Gozaburo's influence on him, and what he had done to Mokuba. Kaiba wanted a whole new change, to shove the past behind him. So he grabbed one of the rich white outfits with despise now hating everything he had, and stormed into his bathroom, to finish getting ready.

When he finished, he looked in the mirror, still hating what he looked like....he planned on changing that today. It was actually kind of odd looking into the mirror to see himself like that again, except this time with brown hair. The dye that he used on his father's insistence was the first thing he threw out. But he couldn't stand looking at himself like that, despite that loss.

Finally charging out of the bathroom, he went back to the closet to find something, anything that would not remind him of his past. Finally....he found it. In the corner of the closet was a blue school uniform for Domino High. He refused to wear it in the beginning, insisting on wearing his white rich clothes to school as well, just to prove he was better than everyone else. And the school, so fearful of him and the power he wielded over whatever he wanted, never even argued about it.

Tearing off his clothes, he put on the school uniform, instead. Kaiba then made a call for one of the maids to come to him. After a moment, there was a knock and he bid her to enter. He showed the maid the closet, and ordered, "When I return by tonight, I want this closet cleared. Take all the clothes, all the shoes, everything....burn them."

"Sir??" She asked, in shock.

"Did I stutter?" He asked coldly.

"No sir, but...."

"I don't like any of them, I want them destroyed." Kaiba said. He then pulled out his red royal-like robe, and tossed it on the ground, saying, "This, too...."

"Yes, sir." The maid said, no longer daring to question him.

"Mokuba has a matching one. I want that destroyed as well. I'll get him a new one." Kaiba said, his voice lacking in any emotion.

The nurse then bowed to him, and as Kaiba left the room she began to pull all the clothes from the hangers, to do as he had ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 4.

During breakfast, both brothers quietly ate. Kaiba absorbed himself into the newspaper, taking in every detail that he might have missed during the time he was unconscious. As he did, Mokuba continued to stare strangely at him as he quietly ate his food...a question nagging to come out, but uncertain if he should ask.

Finally, as the quietness of the room seemed to almost smother him, Mokuba could no longer keep to himself, as he finally muttered, "S-Seto...?"

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the newspaper, as he flipped the page and continued reading.

"Uh...well...are you heading to school first?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Kaiba answered, offering nothing else, as he practically devoured the piece of toast in his hand, continuing to read.

Mokuba didn't find that part surprising, seeing that Kaiba didn't eat any solid food for two weeks. But the school uniform was kind of odd, and he just didn't get it, yet. "But...some of the people might think it's a bit, well...strange going to work in a Domino High school uniform, is all." It was then that Mokuba noticed the movement at the doorway, and saw a couple maids carrying what looked like all of Kaiba's clothing somewhere else, dragging behind them some boxes, as well. 'What's going on?' Mokuba wondered.

"I'm not going straight to work." Kaiba answered, as he paused from his paper to shovel in some eggs. Somewhere half way through, Kaiba seemed to have finally noticed his eating, or perhaps lack-of eating habits, and quickly recovered, once again eating them at a normal speed.

Mokuba had noticed as his brother recovered, how he unconsciously glanced across the table, as if he had expected to hear the voice of his stepfather any second chiding him on his poor eating habits, before he turned his attention back to the paper.

Then grabbing a napkin, Kaiba wiped his face, and added, "I have somewhere else to go first. You take the limo and go on ahead. Inform the board members that I'm back, and I'll be heading up there in a few hours to answer anything they need to know. Other than that, today is mostly going to be a catch-up day for me, in recovering the company during my absence."

"Okay." Mokuba said, not saying anything more. 'Where is he going, I wonder?' Mokuba still wondered, but didn't question him. After all, spending two weeks in a coma putting your heart back together could probably be very stressing to a person. Maybe first hand he wanted to drive around the city or something, to see if anything else had changed while he was gone. Either way, he assumed his brother needed some space and time to recover, and he would give him all the time he needed. No matter what, Mokuba was just happy that his brother was back, and seemed to be better off. Yugi seemed to have succeeded in lifting the evil side that consumed his brother, and Gozaburo was gone, unable to cause anymore damage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, Mokuba left with the limo, as per his brother's instructions and headed to Kaiba Corp. Even there, the others didn't seem to take Mokuba too seriously. If anything, they seemed upset that they were being controlled by 'some kid'. Even though his brother may have been considered a minor as well, he had a way of scaring people into loyalty...something that Mokuba simply couldn't do.

He walked down the hall, heading towards his own room to see three people hanging around the water fountain talking. He knew they noticed him, and simply pretended to ignore him, and continued to talk. Mokuba stopped before them, and said something he would expect his own brother to say. "If you guys are looking for a job to drink water or hold up a wall, then maybe I should let you go, so you can find that career."

They glared down at him disrespectfully, then grudgingly pealed themselves off the wall, to head back to work. Mokuba then smirked, saying, "I hope for your sakes, you three don't plan on repeating this action."

One actually had the nerve to turn around then, and snap, "I believe as employees we have the right to get a drink of water, kid!"

A woman then smirked, saying, "Yeah, I'd like to see you hold your own against the labor board, after we tell our side of the story that some brat was just bored and playing games with our lives!" The third said nothing and just laughed, daring to pour himself another drink of water, as if daring Mokuba to fire him.

Yet, Mokuba just smirked, looking almost as evil as his brother at the moment, saying, "Well, I hope that's not the tone you plan on giving my brother, when he shows up to work later on..."

The man that poured another drink immediately spit out his water due to Mokuba's comment, and looked at him in terror. The others paused as well, looking at Mokuba with concern. Finally, one of them laughed, saying, "Yeah, right kid. You're just trying to shake us up. We know your brother's just a living stiff, right now. So yer not scaring anyone."

"You're going to regret those words!" Mokuba spat out in anger, but the other's just laughed. Mokuba just walked away, thinking, 'Fine...maybe I wont warn the people here at Kaiba Corp, and just let Seto find all those people slacking off. Boy, they'll pay, then!'

Mokuba planned on making an announcement on the loud speakers, but was now hesitant to do so. But after he thought about it again, he decided he would, anyway. Those who didn't take him seriously, like those three, would only think it's a shallow threat and still do nothing. And those that did listen to him would deserve the mercy they received.

So he got on the loud speakers, and announced Seto's arrival in a few hours. There was gossip everywhere when that was announced. Out of those that had been slacking a lot lately due to Kaiba's absence, half had believed Mokuba and worked their hardest that day, despite what people around them disbelieved. The other half saw this as just a ruse from the kid to make them work harder, and they continued to slack and goof-off.

Before Mokuba went into his office, the secretary stopped him, saying, "Mr. Kaiba, the board members wish to speak to you regarding your announcement."

"Of course." Mokuba answered, and went there, instead.

For some reason, the board members seemed to like having a conference in a darkened room all the time, with just enough lighting to make their faces look darker and foreboding.

Mokuba looked around, saying, "You guys really got to fix the lighting in here. It's terrible!"

"Mr. Kaiba." One of them said. "Is it true that your brother has awakened from his coma?"

"Yes, it is. Infact, I was heading up here right now to tell you, before the secretary called me on your behalf. He wanted to make sure you were all aware of that. He plans on making up for lost time, and catching up on everything he needs to. He should be arriving in a couple of hours." Mokuba answered as professionally as possible.

"Good." Said another. "Make sure that he sees us as soon as he arrives. We need to speak to him regarding this company, and what is expected of him."

"All right." Mokuba said, leaving the room.

He never liked dealing with the board members of Kaiba Corp. They were as evil and slimy as Gozaburo was. But being that they were the board members of Kaiba Corp, Kaiba had to deal with them. They were major stock holders after all, and they also helped Kaiba in ousting Gozaburo from his CEO position, when he jumped from the top floor of the meeting room on that fateful day. So in that sense, perhaps they were what was called a 'necessary evil'.

Special Note: Though I have been keeping this to be a more serious fanfic, I still couldn't resist to add a couple jabs at certain things I found to be humorous during the Pegasus season. During that entire season...every time they showed the Big 5, they were always shadowed in this dark room, and I couldn't help but laugh, wondering why they seemed to forget that simple thing called a 'light bulb'. So, you can say I put my 2 cents into that.


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 5.

Kaiba had driven his Mercedes to a number of expensive clothing stores, not quite sure what he was looking for....but knowing it had to be radically different than what he worn in the past. Most of the clothes were made to flaunt its wealth in people's faces. That's not what he was looking for. He already had that with his original set of clothes. Still he couldn't find exactly what he wanted. So instead, he settled for a more professional look. He grabbed many sets of dark slacks, and dark-colored silk button-down shirts. He also decided that dark dress boots suited him much better than the light dress shoes he had worn before.

He had also abandoned even looking in one store because the fool didn't recognize him for who he was, and instead mistaken him for some pathetic school kid, telling him that he was not wanted here. Once he made sure to get in the man's face, making sure he was recognized, the man quickly apologized....but by that time Kaiba no longer wanted anything to do with that store.

Finally, at the next store he found a few sets of black turtlenecks that he really liked. Yet, he couldn't think of anything to wear them with. It didn't quite match what he had been buying all ready, and yet it stood out practically demanding that he get it. He couldn't resist and bought them all, deciding that maybe he could find them of some use later on.

And just before he left, he found another thing that stood out to him. He stopped in his tracks and headed over to it. It was a long expensive dark blue trench coat, yet not something that was so gaudy that it screamed he was above everyone. At the time, that's what he was looking for. He didn't want to stand out that much, but the darkness in the colors he felt resembled him better....like a true reflection of his soul, instead of a fake white hiding the true taint within. He found his size, and bought it.

With all the clothes he bought, he headed back home. There he found the right match for today, putting everything else away in the closet. Dark boots, slacks, shirt, and trench coat....perfect. Well....almost. That one store owner that didn't recognize him still bothered him, and he wanted to make sure even strangers knew when he came in that he was an authority to be feared and respected. Maybe heading to the area of Kaiba Corp that sold items and knickknacks just for the company could help him with an idea. But then, there was another thing he had to do, as well.

Digging through his drawers, it didn't take long before he found it. An old card pendant with an old leather string. Inside was a picture of his brother, when Mokuba was really young. Mokuba already had a similar item around his neck. Long ago Kaiba had taken his off and hidden it away. He explained to his brother that he had to do it....it was part of the game. But he promised he would wear it again, when the game had ended and he had won.

Even though he was no longer sure if it was a win or loss anymore, he still put it back on. The threat of Gozaburo was now behind them, and a promise was a promise. If doing this could make his brother happy with him, then so be it.

He left his home, and headed to the gift building of Kaiba Corp, entering to look around. Since this was not a place Kaiba ever went to before, in the past he found it 'beneath' him to go here, they didn't recognize him....especially since his entire look had changed, even his hair-color.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked politely.

"Just browsing." He said, adding nothing more.

They left him alone, as he looked through the store. The place really was as tacky as he felt it was, yet something did stand out and get his attention. Of all the things, there was a belt buckle made of silver with the bold KC symbol on it.

'Perfect.' He thought. It was bold, made sure to make a point, but not something he considered tacky. After all, it wasn't a watch or necklace that size, or even a pin. All belt buckles were that size really, and it would make sure everyone would know he was from Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba took it to the register, and said, "I want this. And I also want ten more billed and delivered to my address."

"Uh....if you say so, sir." She said, finding it odd that someone would want so many. So she scanned the credit card, and was shocked on the name that came up.

Her first thought was 'this man's a thief', as she glanced suspiciously up at the guy looking coldly down at her. But after a few seconds of studying the man with the hard-chiseled features, it finally dawned on her that maybe this really was the owner of this credit card.

She swallowed, and nervously asked, "A-are you....is your n-name....??"

"Did you forget how to read?" He asked her coldly, never flinching from the questioning.

Her face then paled as she was now certain this really was 'her' boss. "Uh....I....no! Forgive me, sir!" She fumbled out, as she quickly scanned the credit card. Then she looked at it, and said, "Oh, uh....this really isn't necessary. You don't need to pay for these things! I mean...."

"Listen, lady." Kaiba snapped. "If you let anyone walk out of this store without paying for items, that goes on my books as a theft. I personally don't like seeing those things appear on my company's books. Let's just hope, for your sake, that you didn't decide anyone else's money besides mine isn't any good here. Because if you had, you're going to be out of a job."

"Oh, uh....yes, sir! I mean, no sir!" She said moving her hand to swipe the card through a second time.

Kaiba quickly grabbed her hand, saying, "Didn't you just do that? If you scan it twice, you're then double charging the customer....and that's fraud. Tell me, how long have you worked here??"

"Uh....uh...." She stammered, almost in tears.

"Excuse me, is there a problem? Maybe I can be of some help." A manager suddenly appeared, seeing that some customer was giving one of his employees a hard time.


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 6.

Kaiba offered a cold smirk, saying, "Unless you can get me out of here any faster, I doubt it. You really need to find someone who's been working here longer to be the one responsible of handling the customers and money on the way out, instead of this pathetic newb."

"Sir, I assure you all our people here are very professional and know how to do their job." The man said. "Now let me see what we have here."

He looked at the receipt log and the item. He then turned to the woman, asking, "Why is he being charged for 11 buckles here?"

"H-h-he....w-wants....ten more." She stuttered, and began to hiccup.

"She also tried not to charge me, and then turned around an attempted to double charge me. That's hardly what I call 'professional behavior'." Kaiba smirked.

Kaiba realized he was probably just delaying himself more. But somewhere along the line, this conversation came from annoying to amusing for him. With all the problems he had to deal with, he realized that torturing this poor girl and threatening a few people of their jobs might just be the relaxing moment he needed before beginning a stressful day at work. 'Why not? Let 'em squirm a little bit....' He thought.

Yet somewhere inside, he wondered if doing this was only reverting back to being as evil as before. But he quickly reminded himself that no matter how much he might want to change for Mokuba, going soft would be no way to run a business. If he was to continue to properly run Kaiba Corp, he was going to have to remain as the cold-hearted person he was before. He wasn't going to start second-guessing himself, now.

The manager looked at the employee lady for an excuse, who suddenly broke into tears and spouted off, "I'm so sorry!!!"

The manager wasn't sure why she was so broken up about this. Even if she made a mistake, that was no cause for her to get all teary-eyed over it. Accidents happen, and he knew she was not the type to steal from the company. "Well, from what I see sir, everything seems to be in order, so let me just get your card and your receipt, then you can simply sign...."

Suddenly the manager read the name, and glanced up at the man still glaring and seemingly annoyed at both of them.

'Good lord!' The man thought. "Uh....I'm sorry, sir. We seemed to have run out of paper on our end for our copy. Just give me a moment to refill the register paper, and everything will be taken care of, momentarily."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, asking, "What are you talking about? All the information on receipts for your customers are computerized. The only paperwork that goes to you is 'my' signature."

The woman was still too distraught, and Kaiba was on the other side, unable to see the man push the alarm button under the counter. "And how would you know that, sir? Perhaps you were an employee here? Well, since that time, we have had a change-over and we do things a bit differently, now."

"Employee??" Kaiba asked. "Tell me, Mr. Watagaski…" Kaiba said, reading the man's name on his manager pin. "Did you even bother to read the credit card in your hand? Because if you did, then maybe you would be able to figure out that I am hardly what you would consider to be some peon employee!"

The woman now looked up equally shocked that her boss called the CEO an employee, wondering if he was looking to be fired. Then she noticed the alarm button flashing and became more shocked. 'But....he 'is' the boss! Isn't he?' She thought. But assuming her boss knew more than her, she now began to wonder if she had been duped into thinking it was him, when it wasn't.

"....and unless there's been some drastic changes in the last two weeks, then I highly doubt your register's been changed from the system that I ordered to have placed here." Kaiba continued to spout. He was quickly not liking this manager. "So, what's with the delay, unless...." Suddenly it clicked why an employee would delay, and noticed the nervous look on the manager's face as Kaiba realized what was happening.

"Wait a minute. You have the nerve to think I'm just some...." Kaiba began to spout with growing anger, until he was suddenly surrounded with uniforms holding guns.

"Freeze, right there!" The men said, causing quite an eye-catcher by the other customers and employees around, and slowly forming a crowd.

'Great....that's all I need is the papers to say 'Kaiba tries to steal from his own Company'. This manager's head is mine!' Kaiba thought. He scowled and crossed his arms, glaring down at the manager. "Do you have any idea what kind of negative press you just caused my business, you moron??"

"What is the problem?" One of the guards asked the manager.

"This man here is trying to pass himself off as Seto Kaiba." The manager spouted, showing the guard Kaiba's credit card.

The guard looked at the manager, then at the card, finally over at Kaiba, asking, "Do you have any idea who's credit card this belongs to?" As if he was asking a stranger who was dumb enough to pick the wrong credit card to steal.

"Of course I know who's card that is. And unless you're not interested in getting paid this week, I suggest you stop pointing those guns at me, now!" Kaiba snapped angrily.

The guard hesitated, realizing the man was not backing down, and had no intention of admitting he was anyone else but Seto Kaiba, himself. 'He couldn't be....could he?' The guard thought. The guard worked here, and really never had a good look at the head CEO, except for newspapers. And the pictures they did see of him looked a lot different.

The guard looked at the other guards, asking, "Can anyone confirm who he claims to be?"

"You got to be kidding me!" Kaiba snapped. Did he really look 'that' different? Maybe it was the hair....

"Sir, no offense but....do you have a license to confirm who you are?" The guard asked.

Looking un-amused, Kaiba pulled out his wallet and then his license, handing it to the guard, then crossing his arms in defiance.

The guard looked at the picture, which was indeed a very different look, then at Kaiba, then back and forth. As he did that, the manager spat out, "I know for sure that the CEO of the company has green hair!"

"It was a phase....I lost interest." Kaiba answered coldly. "....not that it's anyone's business." He then turned to the manager, saying, "By the way, when this is over, you're fired." He then turned to the confused cashier, asking, "I never got an answer on my question. How long have you worked here?"

The woman now decided it was not worth taking a chance of this being the real deal, and despite the manager ordering her not to answer, she quickly said to him, "Nine months, sir."

"What is your name?" Kaiba then asked.

"We do not need to give away any information on our employees to some thief!" The manager spouted back.

But she quickly spouted, anyway, "Veronica Mattana!"

Kaiba quirked a smile, saying, "You know what, Veronica? I changed my mind about you. I think I like you, after all. You seem to be the only one that recognized me, as sad as that seems. When I'm done firing all these people, I'm going to make you the manager of this store."

"Really??" She asked, excitedly.

"Ridiculous! You might have conned some peon nobody, but you haven't conned the rest of the store!" The manager said.

Suddenly the guard handed both cards back to Kaiba, hand shaking. He had realized except for the change in hair color and outfit, he looked just like the man in the license. And even one of the guards were beginning to mutter, "I think that's really him, boss."

"P-please, sir....it was a simple mistake. My apologies." The head guard said, as they lowered their weapons.

"What are you doing? That's not Seto Kaiba! That guy's supposed to still be in a coma!" The manager spat.

"I recovered." Kaiba stated.

Quickly taking Kaiba's side, in hopes to not lose their jobs, the head guard asked, "Master Kaiba…if you would like, we would be more than happy to escort Mr. Watagaski from the premises, sir."

"Please do." Kaiba said. He then said to the ex-manager, "You can gather anything that is yours on Friday, when you get your final check....with a guard to escort you, of course. We wouldn't want you stealing anything, after all."

"But....but....you can't be! Hey, get your hands off of me! I'm the manager of this store! Let go!!" The man said, flailing, as the guards were more than happy to boot him from the place.

The woman, having a much more professional attitude now, moved the receipt over to him, saying, "If you will just sign here, sir."

Kaiba signed, then informed security to make sure everyone's aware of her promotion and the other man no longer working there. He then took his buckle and left. In his car, he made sure to put in on, before heading to work, wondering if he'll end up having similar trouble at the office.

He did want to look drastically different, but didn't want problems being recognized, either. He decided that they'd figure it out, and it wouldn't take long before they got used to his new look....since he had no intention on going back to the old look ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 7.

Kaiba arrived at work, trench coat billowing behind him as he imperiously walked into his building. The guard didn't seem to pay any attention, who was eyeing the secretary. As for the secretary, she was gossiping to someone on the phone. Kaiba had intended to head straight into the elevator, but would not tolerate seeing his employees not doing their job.

So, he stopped and walked over to the front counter, facing the secretary while also stepping in the way of the view from the security guard. The man seemed ticked-off from his view being blocked, and gruffly turned away for the moment.

She seemed to be ignoring him and continued to talk on the phone.

"Excuse me." He calmly said to her.

She glanced up at him only a second, then put her finger up for him to hold on for a moment, as she continued to yap on the phone..

So Kaiba took his own finger and used it to hang up the phone. "I think you can talk to Claire later when you're 'not' on the clock." He said, identifying the girl on the other end easily, after the secretary had said it enough times.

"Hey, just who do you think you are? Maybe I should have you es-...." She was saying, and suddenly she paled, recognizing who he was. She gulped, and giggled, saying, "Uh, of course, sir. My apologies. How may I help you?"

"You can start by doing your job, not ignoring a client when they come to the counter, and not wasting my time with your friends....got it?" He asked, coldly.

"Of course, sir....my apologies. That doesn't normally happen, I assure you. Claire was in the hospital, and...."

"I don't want to hear your life story. Talk to her outside of work." Kaiba snapped.

"Yes, sir....it wont happen again." She said.

Kaiba then headed for the elevator. He got off at the floor where Mokuba's office was, and headed to visit him first. Many people were working very professionally, which he was pleased to see, but when he was almost there he noticed three people hanging out, laughing at the water fountain. By now about ¾ of the thing was empty, there were cups almost over-filling the garbage can next to it, and they were laughing up a storm like they were there for hours.

He approached them, asking, "What do you three think you're doing? Don't you have jobs to do?"

One laughed, "Don't tell me you're buying into that little announcement, too? Don't worry about it, pal....that's just Kaiba's little brat kid-brother trying to scare everyone."

Kaiba wasn't impressed, but asked, "I think I missed that announcement. What exactly did 'the little brat kid' have to say?"

The second guy said, "That his brother supposedly snapped out of his coma and was going to come waltzing back to work. Gimmee a break....that living stiff's been out for over two weeks now, with no sign of recovery. I know, I read the papers!"

"Yeah." A woman chimed in, "I hear that coma patients have a good chance to be out like that for the rest of their lives. Infact, almost all of them don't wake up for years."

The first then said, "Yeah, so don't worry about it. Take a load off. That snot-nosed kid can't do anything about it. There's no way the labor board would take the word of a twelve year old over the word of 3 adults....it's just not going to happen."

Kaiba now leaned against the wall, saying, "That's a good point." As if joining them on being lazy.

As they began to gossip again, he look straight ahead at the wall, saying, "Then again, he could probably use that camera as evidence over there that's pointed right at you."

"What??" The second said, following Kaiba's view. Sure enough, there was a small camera that moved back and forth, showing all of the hallway, including the three that's probably been there all day doing nothing.

"Shit!" The third said. "Why didn't the kid say anything to us about it?"

"Maybe he didn't know....or maybe he's just a nice kid who felt sorry for you three, if you lost your jobs." Kaiba said, making them feel bad. He then added, "Then again, maybe his brother 'was' coming, and he wanted to allow you all to make even bigger fools of yourselves, when he showed up and caught you three loafing around on his time."

They looked at him and the first said, "Buddy, that aint gonna happen. Kaiba isn't gonna show up....it's a scam, I'm telling you!"

"Well, guess what....it's not a scam. His warning to you and the building was the truth. Infact, his brother's here right now, and he's not very happy about what he sees." Kaiba said.

They looked around, as the woman said, "You're shitting us, are you serious? Did you see him? Where is he?"

"You people really are idiots....you know that? You've been talking to the supposed 'living stiff' for the past 5 minutes, now!"

"Huh?" They all chimed in unison, looking over at him. They seemed to just stare as they slowly absorbed this information, like time had stood still.

Finally the second one said, "Are you saying, that you're...."

"No way...." The woman said.

The first said, "You can't be! I've seen the guy, and he looks well....different."

"Maybe this will help." Kaiba said with a cold smirk, then instantly frowned coldly, snapping, "You're all fired. Get your things, and get out!"

In terror, they all scrambled away, even more fearful that if they didn't leave in a hurry, he was going to do much worst to them than just being fired.

Kaiba shook his head, and headed to his brother's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 8.

"Big brother!" Mokuba said, running over and hugging him, so glad to see him.

With hesitation, Kaiba hugged him back, but offered no other sign of softening, as Kaiba asked, "Anything I need to know? What's on the priority list?"

"The Big 5 wanted to see you, as soon as you got in." Mokuba said.

"Fine....I'll go see them, now." Kaiba said, turning and headed towards the elevator.

Mokuba ran after him, asking, "Can I come?"

"Of course." Kaiba said, making sure the elevator was kept open for him.

Once they got there, Kaiba entered the meeting room. Noticing the darkness inside, Kaiba reached over and turned on the lights, making them look like normal lawyers and stock holders, instead of the Big 5 evil people plotting in the dark.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba....we see you made it back." Mr. Johnson said. "I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that we are pleased to see you up and around, again."

"Whatever." Kaiba said, not in the mood for the bullshit. "Why don't you get the point of this meeting? After all, I have a lot to catch up on, and the longer I'm here talking to you 5, the less time I have to get started."

"Of course." Mr. Johnson said. "We are merely concerned about Kaiba Corp's reputation, which is now in danger due to your loss from this....unknown."

"....do you have anything to tell me that's new?" Kaiba asked. "I am well aware of Kaiba Corp's position, and plan on taking care of the situation as soon as I have the chance."

"Actually Mr. Kaiba, you have the opportunity to fix this problem tomorrow." Nesbitt stated to him.

Kaiba crossed arms, asking, "And what's tomorrow?"

"Why, the next preliminary Duel Monster's tournament, of course." Nesbitt explained.

Somehow, hearing that bothered Kaiba. Something in him just didn't want to deal with tournaments right now. After his battle with Yugi, it was just too soon. He kept his mask of disinterest on him at all times in front of these vultures, making sure he showed them no sign of weakness.

With only a moment's paused, he answered, "Sorry....but it's a bit early to be dealing with tournaments, right now. I got a corporation to run, and that comes first. When I decide to go to a tournament, it'll be one of my choosing...."

"Mr. Kaiba." Lector spoke up, "Going to this tournament 'would' be for Kaiba Corp's best interest. After your crushing defeat at the hands of this nobody, people are beginning to question the strength of this company....our reputation is on the line. And after you have been totally closing the market on Kaiba Corp's weapon's industry, our reputation is not something we can afford to lose, right now. If you truly feel that Kaiba Corp comes first, then you 'will' go to this tournament."

Kaiba glared coldly at Lector, saying, "If I go rushing off to the first peon tournament that comes along, all it's going to do is make me look frightened and desperate by showing up to it. It's one thing if this was one of the more major tournaments on the schedule, but some minor preliminary is hardly the kind of competition for me to be jumping into. After all, I'm not just the duelist champion of Japan....but the entire world."

"Not anymore, Seto Kaiba." Gansley claimed. "And as long as you continue to avoid the tournaments, it's not going to change any, either."

Again Lector spoke, explaining, "If you don't go to this tournament, you 'are' going to look afraid, Mr. Kaiba. People are going to start thinking you are purposely avoiding these tournaments, no longer able to handle playing the game after you've been beaten. Even if Yugi Motou doesn't show up, it'll boost the moral of this company, showing that you are just as skilled and capable as you have been in the past. And if Yugi Motou does show up, then all the better. You....'do' think you can handle reclaiming your title, don't you Mr. Kaiba?"

"He just got lucky." Kaiba answered, hiding any doubt from the world around him. After a long pause, Kaiba finally responded, saying, "I'll consider it...." And turned to leave.

"Very good, Mr. Kaiba." Johnson said. "We'll look forward to hearing on your victory in the tournament, after tomorrow...."

Kaiba left, with his brother following behind him. They headed to the CEO's office and entered, where Kaiba sat down and began to catch up on anything he missed regarding the company.

Mokuba watched him for a minute, before saying, "So, Seto....are you going to go?"

"I suppose." Kaiba answered, saying nothing more.

"You don't sound very anxious." Mokuba said, looking down at his feet. After a moment of silence and Mokuba shifting his feet a bit, he then asked, "Do you think Yugi will be there?"

"How would I know?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba said, "Actually you could probably look up the roster on it, on-line."

Kaiba then slammed his hand down irritably from the comments Mokuba was making, instantly shutting Mokuba up. Kaiba had the urge to snap at his brother, but stopped himself quickly.

Instead, he took an even breath, before saying, "Look....I really don't care who's in the tournament right now. I'm 2 weeks behind in my work, and the Big 5 did not pick the best time for tossing me into a tournament. I'm not going to be the best prepared for this, there's just not enough time."

"But....how come?" Mokuba asked.

"You know how often the game updates. I've already missed two weeks worth of new cards which I haven't had a chance to research and work out. There's just not enough time in the day for all of this." Kaiba answered, sounding very tired for the moment.

Mokuba couldn't help but find it strange. His brother never made excuses for not being able to do something....he would only push harder to be able to get it done.

"Seto....if you're tired and need a break, I'd be more than happy to take over for you. And that would give you the time to check out the new cards. We got them all in, after all. Anything new that comes in, Kaiba Corp always buys up multiple copies on. You know that." Mokuba said.

He didn't really want to push his brother, but in all honesty....Mokuba wasn't sure why he was hesitating, either. Kaiba was normally really into the game. Now it seemed like he was almost....avoiding it, for some reason. He hoped by asking more about it, he could get his brother to open up and talk to him on what was really bothering him.

"Thanks Mokuba, but not right now. How can I expect to take a break, when I just got here?" Kaiba said. "Don't worry about it. Go ahead and finish up what you need to do, and let me get started on what I need to get finished on."

"Okay, Seto." Mokuba said, and cautiously left the room.

Kaiba worked an entire hour on his catch-up work, while in his head some of the questions and comments were stirring through him, as well.

'_You can handle defeating him, can't you, Mr. Kaiba?'_

'_He just got lucky'_

'_People might start to think you're afraid of playing the game'_

'_Seto, are you going to go? You don't sound very anxious....'_

Kaiba pounded on the table again in frustration, as he put his hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. He was now trying to figure it out, himself....why didn't he feel all that anxious to go to this tournament? The Big 5 were probably right. It probably 'would' be best for the moral of the company if he showed up and smeared these nobody's, just to remind the rest of the world that he's not a force to be reckoned with.

With that in mind, his mind was made up....he 'would' go to the tournament, and win it. And if Yugi was there, he'd take him on, too. He decided he'd look through the new cards and figure out the best strategy tomorrow morning. Today, he had work catch up on.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 9.

It wasn't long until lunch hit, and Kaiba told his brother to go without him. Kaiba decided to skip lunch, much to Mokuba's disapproval, and continued to work through it. Mokuba only came back after lunch to offer him a sandwich he got as take-home, so his brother would atleast eat something.

Kaiba looked up and thanked his brother. That's when Mokuba decided to question further. "Seto....I noticed the changed of clothes."

"So....??" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I like it. It looks good on you." Mokuba smiled.

Kaiba offered Mokuba no emotion, yet he did noticed Kaiba's eyes seem to soften just a tad, before he went back to work.

After another moment of silence, Mokuba then asked, "Seto....what's that?"

"What's what?" Kaiba asked.

"You got some kind of....string around your neck." Mokuba said, pointing towards his neck.

Kaiba blinked, forgetting all about it. He then glanced over at Mokuba and for the first time in a long time, he offered Mokuba a very slight smile. Mokuba had to fight to keep from gasping in shock from even the slightest display of emotion Kaiba offered his brother, but he was shocked nonetheless.

Kaiba then said, "See for yourself." And brought his hand up, drawing out the card pendant he had around his neck.

Now Mokuba did gasp, knowing exactly what it was. Mokuba looked like he was about to break into tears at that very moment, as he practically whispered out, "Is that what I think it is?"

Kaiba's eyes now softened, as he said quietly to his brother, "I haven't been able to keep all my promises to you like I would have wanted to, Mokuba....but atleast I kept this one." And with that, he flipped the card open and showed the picture of Mokuba as a little kid.

Mokuba couldn't hold it back any longer. The water works immediately started, as he grabbed his brother in a bear hug, saying, "Thank you, Seto! You're the best big brother any person could ever have!"

Kaiba accepted the hug, but quietly muttered, "That's not true...."

Whether it was meant to be to himself or for Mokuba, either way the kid heard it. Mokuba pulled away and angrily snapped, "Yes it is true!! You promised you're not going to beat yourself up about this!"

Kaiba then reminded Mokuba, "No....I promised I wouldn't punish myself because of it."

"Well, isn't that what you're doing, now??" Mokuba asked, still angry at his brother for acting like that. He wished his brother could forgive himself. 'He' did....Mokuba forgave him practically the second after it happened. So why couldn't Seto?

Kaiba then leaned against his desk....elbows on the table, head in his hand. "Listen....I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?"

"Okay." Mokuba said, not wanting to get into it with his brother, either. "But....it's really good to see you wearing that again, Seto. Thank you...."

Mokuba wondered if Kaiba wore it for Mokuba or himself. But for now, he didn't want to ask him. Maybe later when things got back to normal again....he could ask him then.

"Sure, kiddo...." Kaiba said, and once again focused on his work.

He continued to work until it was time to go. He then joined Mokuba and got into their limo, heading back to the mansion. It was a quiet trip home, with Mokuba occasionally looking up at his brother, but still saying nothing.

At home, Kaiba went straight to his office and continued to work. When supper time came along, once again he needed his food brought to him, as he worked non-stop. This continued through the night.

By eleven, Mokuba could no longer wait up for his brother, and headed to his room. As he got into his pajamas, he noticed there was a new robe at the foot of his bed, and his red one was gone.

"Huh?" He thought out loud. Nothing else in his room was missing or replaced, so he called the maid and asked. She explained to Mokuba that 'master' Kaiba had replaced not only Mokuba's robe, but Kaiba's entire wardrobe as well, insisting they were all to be burned, even his shoes.

"Okay....you can go." Mokuba said. Only then did Mokuba finally realize what his brother had done. He was trying to physically erase any part of himself that reminded him of Gozaburo Kaiba. Mokuba sighed, realizing even though their stepfather was dead, the man's impact on his brother was going to take a lot longer to erase than Mokuba had hoped.

After Mokuba finally went to bed, Kaiba continued to work and didn't stop and rest until close to 3am. All the while in the darkness of his office while he typed, thoughts of Yugi preaching about the heart of the cards were finally starting to creep out and haunt him. He kept shaking them away and continuing to work, trying desperately to focus only on work. But it had finally become too late even for him, and he desperately needed rest. Plus with his physical weakness from lack of solids, his body was suffering from the strain of pushing himself.

Kaiba finally saved his files, changed into his nightclothes, and collapsed into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

narr: I'd like to offer a special thanks to Nenya, who found someone that had the information on the first Japanese Yugioh Movie, allowing me to correctly write the details of a certain card for this chapter. Also thanks to Shaylo and Momochan....who tried to help.

Chapter 10.

The dream....the dream he dreaded the most. He always had dreams of Gozaburo Kaiba abusing him, messing with his mind, his life, his soul....but this was not one of those dreams. In this dream Kaiba wore a black trench coat, acting frighteningly close to the way he had behaved in the past.

He was using his security cameras to keep track of people getting rare cards, and seek out Yugi. Kaiba was determined to beat him. He had obtained a new darker way of gaining more power through his Dragons, and planned on trying it out on Yugi one way or another. Not only was he originally beaten by Exodia from Yugi, but now there was some other nobody claiming he could defeat anyone out there, because he had the rare Red Eyes Black Dragon card. Well, he certainly wasn't going to let that boast be thrown in his face like that.

So Kaiba began a duelist tournament of his own, and he put an invite on all the good duelist out there, which he planned on ensuring they come....one way or another. Those that tried to avoid the tournament, he sent his thugs to beat the crap out of and force them to come, or steal their cards for the insult. Those that lost in the tournament lost their best card.

Kaiba was certain he could win this time. Yugi showed up as expected, and Kaiba challenged him with some sort of new system that kept the cards suspended, floating in the air. Kaiba used some new kind of magic card, called the Chain of Wickedness and bound his three Dragon's together, like some kind of horrible death trap forcing his proud Dragon's in some kind of twisted bound ritual. Every blast from the dragons were to be instant destruction on his enemies, causing them to be a destructive 9000 attack in one blow, during the time they attacked.

Despite his new evil way of defeating his enemies, Yugi had somehow obtained the rare card this kid had....the Red Eyes Black Dragon. And even without bothering to use Exodia, he combined the Red Eyes with Meteor Dragon, creating Red Eyes Black Meteor Dragon with a 3500 attack strength. Yugi used it to attack the bound dragons, who still had their 3000 attack strength when they weren't attacking. Again Yugi preached about the heart of the cards, as it blasted his three Dragons down to nothing, breaking the hold on the Devil's Chain, shattering it as well.

Kaiba woke up in a panic, drenched with sweat. It was a horrible dream. He felt like the Dragons represented his soul, and he was using the darkness of his soul to bind and strangle them in a torturous hold. It also felt like this was somehow doomed to take place. And Yugi's chant on the heart of the cards even now was still echoing in his mind, even now crumbling his own beliefs on this game being of power, even further than it was yesterday.

He wasn't sure what was bothering him the day before....but after his dream, now he understood. Yugi's preaching had gotten to him, and had planted him with doubt. And the worst thing that could happen to a duelist was to duel with doubt on his mind, if he was doing the right thing or not. Kaiba turned over trying to get some more sleep, before morning. But the dream and doubts in his mind only caused him to toss and turn the rest of the night, restlessly.

Finally by 5am, Kaiba had gotten up getting almost no sleep at all. He went to his closet to get dressed and try to forget that night. But instead, he opened his closet to find a black trench coat in his wardrobe that looked just like the one in his dream.

He immediately called for the maid, and demanded to know where it came from. She simply shrugged and said, "Why Mr. Kaiba, it was in with the rest of the clothes you brought home yesterday."

"Listen to me....I know what I bought yesterday, and 'that' wasn't it!!" Kaiba snapped.

"Forgive me, Master Kaiba! I can simply throw it out...."

"No, I'll deal with it later." Kaiba snapped, deciding he'd call the store later, when he had the chance.

So, he took this morning to take his frustrations out on his stepfather's room. Mokuba had woke up hearing loud smashing noises, and snuck up to see what was going on. Kaiba had entered Gozaburo's old office room. He tossed his computer across the room, knocked over the heavier furniture....everything was a shambles.

Without a word, Mokuba left in a hurry from the area down to the kitchen so Kaiba wouldn't know he saw anything. And the more worried Mokuba was getting towards his brother, the more Yugi kept coming to mind. 'He said he'd be okay....he'd be better. Yugi never said he'd be in pain. This is all Yugi's fault!'

Kaiba now got showered and dressed, grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the door. Mokuba noticed and ran to him, saying, "Seto....you didn't eat breakfast, yet!"

"No time, I'll get something at work." Kaiba said, and left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

The Times Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 11 - Final

After that nightmare last night, Kaiba had now regained his determination to get into the game. He had the entire list of new cards downloaded for him to study. With it, he could figure out the best strategy for himself, as well as be prepared against any possible cards that could be used against him.

Yet the more Kaiba looked over those cards, the more it felt like everyone of them were haunting him. But it wasn't exactly the cards that were doing it to him....it was himself. His uncertainty was eating him alive. 'The game was about power, no....it was the heart of the cards. Bullshit, there 'is' no heart in a card! It's a card, it's a fucking card!!'

But, was this true? If it was all about power, then why was Kaiba so determined to have the Blue Eyes White Dragons? True, they were the most powerful cards of all Duel Monsters, but newer cards were coming out that when combined they could become even more powerful than his Blue Eyes. If it was all about power, shouldn't he also consider other options?

'No!' Kaiba thought. 'I need my Blue Eyes cards!'

But why?

With this question in mind, Kaiba thought back on the dream he had last night. The worst part of the whole dream was the horrible sinking feeling he felt witnessing his three dragons chained by the evil of that card, as if it was the darkness of his own soul, torturing and smothering his dragons.

'Such a card should not chain such magnificent creatures....it should set them free.' He thought, unconsciously.

But was that what he had become? Was he like that now? That very darkness almost caused him to kill his own brother. That same darkness made the forth Blue Eyes refuse to obey him, and decided it would rather die than serve him.

'Why?' Kaiba thought, still feeling the pain from the loss of that dragon. 'It was my card, too. They were all mine, they all called to me....'

At that point, Kaiba realized what he was thinking, which confused him even more. They called to him?? But there is no heart, it's all about power!

The conflict quickly became too much for Kaiba, and he collapsed on the desk trembling from the cards still haunting his mind.

-----------------------------

After Kaiba left the mansion that morning, Mokuba had breakfast, showered, and got dressed. On his way out, he peaked into his stepfather's room in fear, then finally darted out the door. On his way to work, he made sure the limo driver brought him to a drive-through place to get breakfast for his brother. But finally he made it to Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba knew his brother wouldn't have gotten anything to eat, and there was nothing to eat at work....all that was there was coffee. So, bringing the food with him, Mokuba knocked on the door to his brother's office, and waited for his brother to bid him entrance. Yet....no voice spoke.

Mokuba turned to the secretary, asking, "Is my brother in?"

"Yes, sir. He's been in there for the last 2 hours." She answered.

"Uh....okay." Mokuba said. So instead of knocking again, this time Mokuba went in, just incase he possibly collapsed from lack of eating.

What Mokuba saw was more frightening than even the image of him being passed-out on the floor. His brother stood behind his desk, looking over some duel cards. Cards had been scattered all over the table in some chaotic mess. But the frightening part was the expression on his brother face.

Kaiba's mask of indifference was totally shattered. The look on his face Mokuba didn't remember ever seeing on his brother's face before....it was fear and confusion. Infact, he was trembling. At that moment, he didn't look like the fearless CEO that everyone took him for. He looked like his brother Seto....but more as a frightened child, paralyzed from whatever had caused this to happen to him.

Mokuba made sure the door was closed, and stuttered out, "S-Seto....??"

He didn't answer.

"Um....I see you've been looking at your cards." Mokuba said, trying to find anything that would get his brother's attention. "You know, the tournament is only another hour or two away. You should probably get ready...."

"I'm not going." Kaiba suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" Mokuba said.

"I'm not going." Kaiba said, limply dropping the cards from his hand in defeat, as they scattered onto the floor. "Mokuba....right now, I'm not in any condition for a tournament. I can't do it."

"Seto...." Mokuba cried out in great concern, fearful of how his brother was acting. True, Kaiba was finally confiding in his brother....but the shape he was in frightened him.

Desperate to get the brother back that he knew, always proud and confident, Mokuba spat out, "....but, but that's not true. You're my big brother, and you can do anything!"

"No....not this time." Kaiba said, leaning heavily on his desk, as his body physically crumbled.

He took his pale expression and looked over at his suitcase and scattered cards. Then in the spur of the moment, he quickly gathered his cards and scooped them into his briefcase, as he started to mumble sporadically, "I gotta go....I gotta figure this all out. I gotta get out of here...."

"Huh? But....but....where are you going??" Mokuba asked.

Grabbing and collecting all his cards, he shoved them into his briefcase and closed it tight. Then standing back up and atleast semi-composing himself, he moved over to Mokuba and offered him a key. "This is the key to the safe at our home that holds all the most important documents of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba....you're the only one I can count on to guard it well. I need time to work this out. Then, when I do....I'll be back."

"But....but Seto...." Mokuba said.

Kaiba then smiled, a genuine smile. He put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder saying, "I want you to know Mokuba, that I think you've done a great job during the time I've been out of it. I'm proud of you. You said there's no one in the world that can have a better brother than you. Well you know what? You're wrong....because you're the better one. You always were."

Mokuba just stared at him in awe, as Seto said this to him. Kaiba then got down on one knee, and hugged his brother, saying, "I'll be back Mokuba, as soon as I work this out. I promise you....and this time, it's a promise that I'll keep."

"Seto...." Mokuba whispered, hugging him back as tears began to fall from Mokuba's eyes. Finally the brother he knew as a kid seemed to come out, but at what price? Where was his brother going, and for how long....and why? Mokuba just didn't get it.

And before he had a chance to bombard him with questions, Kaiba stood back up and left the office, quickly leaving his life. Mokuba didn't even have the chance to give him his breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Epilogue:

It was another 2 weeks after Kaiba left, that a meeting with Maximillion Pegasus took place.

Mokuba had been worried sick about his brother, and the whole time he was blaming Yugi. 'It was his fault that my brother abandoned me....Seto was supposed to have gotten better, according to Yugi. But instead, he got worst!'

From Mokuba's standpoint, the darkness that consumed his brother was gone. Yet, it was that darkness that protected his heart and soul from the world around him. Now Mokuba could only guess that after that evil was taken away, it was too much for Kaiba to take.

'What else could it be? He couldn't even handle a simple Duel Monster's game, because Yugi's victory was so devastating against him. Maybe Seto feared it would happen again, if he lost.' He thought. But Mokuba didn't know....he never saw his brother like that, before.

The younger Kaiba then made a decision. As he walked, he pulled out his phone, getting ready to make a call. 'This is Yugi's fault! He did this, and I'm going to make him fix it! I'll call security, have them drag him down here, and give him a piece of my mind! No one does this to a Kaiba and gets away with it! I don't care how much he fights, I'll make Yugi fix what he did!'

Mokuba hesitated to dial the phone, thinking about what Yugi might say, as Mokuba considered the possibility that maybe the only way to 'fix' his brother would be to make him evil again. His hand began to tremble as he considered this, remembering his brother smile and tell him that he thought Mokuba was the best brother in the world.

Mokuba then calmed, thinking, 'I don't care. If that'll help him, then Yugi will just have to do whatever it takes. You probably wouldn't understand, Yugi....even a mean Seto is better than no brother at all. Even if he shoved me right back in Death-T again, I'd rather have that than lose him forever!'

Tears began to fill Mokuba's eyes, as he fought to keep himself from breaking down and crying, trying to stay strong for his brother's sake. But as he struggled with himself, he suddenly stopped, overhearing a conversation going on behind a partially opened door he came to, revealing the dark meeting room containing the Big 5 and Maximillion Pegasus.

He heard what they said, the treason they were planning, the harm they planned against his brother, taking away the company....everything, and giving it all to Pegasus. And next, he even heard Pegasus's bold plan to kidnap 'him'!

Mokuba's eyes widened, entirely forgetting his plans with the security guards and Yugi at the time, as he thought, 'This isn't good....I'm outta here!'

But that thought never got too far either, as he was instead grabbed and held hostage, to be used as a weapon against his own brother.

....and that was when Duelist Kingdom began.

END

Narr: I'd hope you all enjoyed this fic I've made. I'd like to give a special thanks to TheGrimofTheGuillotine, who was nice and appreciative enough to actually acknowledge my work. I must admit I was feeling rather depressed for awhile there, thinking no one was even reading this. When I get no replies, it's hard to know.

I have various other Yugioh fanfics lined up to come in the future, but it might be a few days or maybe a week before the next one pops out, since they're all on my laptop and I have to do a transfer from one machine to the other (which is a real pain to do). Most of these are all romance-related, which I guess is good for you viewers since I get a lot more replies from them. But I do have another non-romance one too (for those who aren't into that).

Anyway, not sure which one I'll be sending out next. I was considering another short first...we shall see. It's been fun, and I will be back again very soon! Those of you out there that had not known of my other fics, feel free to check out my other stuff...you might like 'em. But this was the ending chapter for this fic. It was meant to be a tie-in between the time Kaiba wakes up to Duelist Kingdom...strictly my opinion on the matter, of course. So if anyone's interested, feel free to let me know what you thought about it. I'll see you again soon...thanks!


End file.
